


Drama King

by Elvanuris



Series: Rebels Without a Goal [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Rebels without a goal, Short, Short Stories, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris
Summary: Ners has a cold and Avys is a trouble maker, poor Seylvain and Iselva get caught in the middle
Series: Rebels Without a Goal [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039718
Kudos: 1





	Drama King

**Author's Note:**

> Drama King was written by Elvanuris

Where the hell was it? God damn it it had to be here somewhere! Seylvain frantically tore through his belongings. Desperately looking for that trinket Iselva insisted their little band of misfits have. The creak of a door swinging open barely caught the bartender’s attention. All that mattered was finding that magic crystal that allowed him to contact any one of his friends without wasting time searching or writing a letter. Gods know there was no time for either of those if the news he received was true.

“What the  _ hell _ Seylvain? Didn’t you just spend hours cleaning up or have you finally lost it?” An annoyingly familiar voice complained. The tiefling didn’t have the time nor patience to deal with his twin, dismissing Tohuk with an annoyed grunt. The other tiefling scoffed, rolling his eyes before leaving his brother alone.

_ Finally _ , Seylvain managed to get the object he desperately desired, a garnet necklace. He had heard the others talking from it in the past, like some kind of group chat the tiefling couldn’t escape though he seldom contributed to the conversation.

“Iselva? Hello? Avys told me Ners was dying? What happened? Are they okay? Where are you I’ll come help,” Seylain spoke into the crystal, its magic glowing softly as it transmitted his message to the other crystals it was connected to. Iselva’s answer couldn’t come soon enough. Seylvain clenched a fist so tight his knuckles turned a lighter shade of blue. He hated sitting there being useless while Ners was possibly in danger. 

Seylvain was pulled from his worrying by a soft voice from his crystal, “Huh? No? I mean they have a pretty bad cold but they’re not going to die,” Iselva’s calming voice finally responded. The tiefling let out an audible sigh of relief.

“Is, you’ll remember me right? I love you, and don’t let Avys talk shit after I’m gone,” Ners’ congested voice chimed in the background which earned an eye roll from Seylvain.

“Sorry Seyl, I have a clingy and feverish assassin on my lap. I’ll call you back when I’ve convinced them that a cold doesn’t mean they’re dying,” Iselva spoke once more from her own citrine crystal before fading altogether.

Seylvain let out a groan, he should’ve known Avys wasn’t telling the whole truth. Although with Ners’ line of work he couldn’t afford to shrug information like that to the side. Once more pulled from his thoughts, Avys’ familiar mischievous snicker came from the necklace, “I may have exaggerated just a teensy bit.”

  
  



End file.
